The present invention provides novel polynucleotides and proteins encoded by such polynucleotides, along with therapeutic, diagnostic and research utilities for these polynucleotides and proteins.
Technology aimed at the discovery of protein factors (including e.g., cytokines, such as lymphokines, interferons, CSFs and interleukins) has matured rapidly over the past decade. The now routine hybridization cloning and expression cloning techniques clone novel polynucleotides xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d in the sense that they rely on information directly related to the discovered protein (i.e., partial DNA/amino acid sequence of the protein in the case of hybridization cloning; activity of the protein in the case of expression cloning). More recent xe2x80x9cindirectxe2x80x9d cloning techniques such as signal sequence cloning, which isolates DNA sequences based on the presence of a now well-recognized secretory leader sequence motif, as well as various PCR-based or low stringency hybridization cloning techniques, have advanced the state of the art by making available large numbers of DNA/amino acid sequences for proteins that are known to have biological activity by virtue of their secreted nature in the case of leader sequence cloning, or by virtue of the cell or tissue source in the case of PCR-based techniques. It is to these proteins and the polynucleotides encoding them that the present invention is directed.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 253;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:1.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 253; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 32 to amino acid 41 of SEQ ID NO:2.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:1, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:1; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:1, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:1; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:1 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:1, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:1. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 253, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 253, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:1 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 253.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:2, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 32 to amino acid 41 of SEQ ID NO:2.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 151 to nucleotide 288;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 196 to nucleotide 288;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:4;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:3.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 151 to nucleotide 288; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 196 to nucleotide 288; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:4, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 18 to amino acid 27 of SEQ ID NO:4.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:3.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:3, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:3; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:3, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:3; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:3, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:3 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:3, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:3. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 151 to nucleotide 288, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 151 to nucleotide 288, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 151 to nucleotide 288. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 196 to nucleotide 288, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 196 to nucleotide 288, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:3 from nucleotide 196 to nucleotide 288.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:4; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:4, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:4 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 18 to amino acid 27 of SEQ ID NO:4.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 615 to nucleotide 908;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 774 to nucleotide 908;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:6;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:5.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 615 to nucleotide 908; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 774 to nucleotide 908; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:6, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:6.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:5.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:5, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:5; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:5, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:5; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:5, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:5 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:5, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:5. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 615 to nucleotide 908, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 615 to nucleotide 908, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 615 to nucleotide 908. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 774 to nucleotide 908, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 774 to nucleotide 908, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:5 from nucleotide 774 to nucleotide 908.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:6; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb42xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:6, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:6 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:6.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 from nucleotide 1203 to nucleotide 2327;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:8;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:7.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 from nucleotide 1203 to nucleotide 2327; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:8, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 182 to amino acid 191 of SEQ ID NO:8.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:7.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:7, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:7; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:7, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:7; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:7, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:7 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:7, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:7. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 from nucleotide 1203 to nucleotide 2327, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 from nucleotide 1203 to nucleotide 2327, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:7 from nucleotide 1203 to nucleotide 2327.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:8; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:8, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:8 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 182 to amino acid 191 of SEQ ID NO:8.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 230 to nucleotide 823;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 584 to nucleotide 823;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:10;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:9.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 230 to nucleotide 823; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 584 to nucleotide 823; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:10, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:10.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:9.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:9, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:9; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:9, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:9; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:9, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:9 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:9, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:9. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 230 to nucleotide 823, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 230 to nucleotide 823, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 230 to nucleotide 823. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 584 to nucleotide 823, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 584 to nucleotide 823, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:9 from nucleotide 584 to nucleotide 823.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:10; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc19xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:10, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:10 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:10.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:11;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:11 from nucleotide 292 to nucleotide 534;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:12;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:11.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:11 from nucleotide 292 to nucleotide 534; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:12, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:12.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:11.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:11, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:11; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:11, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:11; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:11, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:11 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:11, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:11. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:11 from nucleotide 292 to nucleotide 534, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:11 from nucleotide 292 to nucleotide 534, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:11 from nucleotide 292 to nucleotide 534.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:12; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc20xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98650;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:12, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:12.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 590;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 590;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:14;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:13.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 590; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 590; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:14, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 86 to amino acid 95 of SEQ ID NO:14.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:13.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:13, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:13; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:13, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:13; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:13, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:13 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:13, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:13. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 590, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 590, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 590. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 590, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 590, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:13 from nucleotide 126 to nucleotide 590.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino add sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:14; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:14, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:14 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 86 to amino acid 95 of SEQ ID NO:14.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 194 to nucleotide 466;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 338 to nucleotide 466;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:16;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:15.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 194 to nucleotide 466; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 338 to nucleotide 466; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:16, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:16.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:15.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:15, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:15; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:15, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:15; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:15, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:15 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:15, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:15. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 194 to nucleotide 466, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 194 to nucleotide 466, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 194 to nucleotide 466. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 338 to nucleotide 466, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 338 to nucleotide 466, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:15 from nucleotide 338 to nucleotide 466.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:16; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:16, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:16 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:16.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:17;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 15 to nucleotide 233;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 233;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:18;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:17.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 15 to nucleotide 233; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 233; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:18, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 31 to amino acid 40 of SEQ ID NO:18.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:17.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:17, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:17; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:17, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:17; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:17, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:17 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:17, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:17. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 15 to nucleotide 233, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 15 to nucleotide 233, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 15 to nucleotide 233. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 233, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 233, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:17 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 233.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:18; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:18, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:18 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 31 to amino acid 40 of SEQ ID NO:18.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:19;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:19 from nucleotide 102 to nucleotide 461;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:20;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:19.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:19 from nucleotide 102 to nucleotide 461; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb81l1 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb81l1 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:20, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:20.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:19.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:19, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:19; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:19, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:19; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb811 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:19, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:19 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:19, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:19. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:19 from nucleotide 102 to nucleotide 461, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:19 from nucleotide 102 to nucleotide 461, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:19 from nucleotide 102 to nucleotide 461.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:20; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb81xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:20, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:20 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:20.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:21;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:21 from nucleotide 170 to nucleotide 2968;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:22;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:21.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:21 from nucleotide 170 to nucleotide 2968; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:22, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 461 to amino acid 470 of SEQ ID NO:22.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:21.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:21, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:21; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:21, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:21; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:21, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:21 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:21, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:21. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:21 from nucleotide 170 to nucleotide 2968, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:21 from nucleotide 170 to nucleotide 2968, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:21 from nucleotide 170 to nucleotide 2968.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:22; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98724;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:22, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 461 to amino acid 470 of SEQ ID NO:22.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:23;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:23 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 729;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:24;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:23.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:23 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 729; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:24, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 103 to amino acid 112 of SEQ ID NO:24.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:23.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:23, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:23; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:23, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:23; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:23, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:23 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:23, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:23. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:23 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 729, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:23 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 729, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:23 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 729.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:24; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:24, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:24 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 103 to amino acid 112 of SEQ ID NO:24.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:25;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 951;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 61 to nucleotide 951;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:26;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:25.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 951; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 61 to nucleotide 951; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:26, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 152 to amino acid 161 of SEQ ID NO:26.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:25.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:25, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:25; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:25, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:25; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:25, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:25 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:25, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:25. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 951, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 951, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 951. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 61 to nucleotide 951, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 61 to nucleotide 951, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:25 from nucleotide 61 to nucleotide 951.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:26; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc25xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:26, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:26 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 152 to amino acid 161 of SEQ ID NO:26.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:27;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:27 from nucleotide 157 to nucleotide 1083;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:28;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:27.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:27 from nucleotide 157 to nucleotide 1083; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:28, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 149 to amino acid 158 of SEQ ID NO:28.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:27.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:27, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:27; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:27, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:27; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:27, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:27 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:27, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:27. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:27 from nucleotide 157 to nucleotide 1083, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:27 from nucleotide 157 to nucleotide 1083, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:27 from nucleotide 157 to nucleotide 1083.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:28; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye2xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98755;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:28, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:28 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 149 to amino acid 158 of SEQ ID NO:28.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:29;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:29 from nucleotide 39 to nucleotide 473;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:30;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:29.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:29 from nucleotide 39 to nucleotide 473; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:30, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 67 to amino acid 76 of SEQ ID NO:30.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:29.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:29, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:29; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:29, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:29; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:29, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:29 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:29, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:29. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:29 from nucleotide 39 to nucleotide 473, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:29 from nucleotide 39 to nucleotide 473, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:29 from nucleotide 39 to nucleotide 473.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:30; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya65xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:30, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:30 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 67 to amino acid 76 of SEQ ID NO:30.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:31;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:31 from nucleotide 664 to nucleotide 903;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:32;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:31.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:31 from nucleotide 664 to nucleotide 903; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:32, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:32.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:31.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:31, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:31; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:31, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:31; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:31, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:31 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:31, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:31. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:31 from nucleotide 664 to nucleotide 903, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:31 from nucleotide 664 to nucleotide 903, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:31 from nucleotide 664 to nucleotide 903.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:32; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb60xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:32, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:32 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:32.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:33;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 88 to nucleotide 447;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 427 to nucleotide 447;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:34;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:33.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 88 to nucleotide 447; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 427 to nucleotide 447; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:34, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:34.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:33.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:33, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:33; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:33, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:33; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:33, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:33 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:33, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:33. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 88 to nucleotide 447, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 88 to nucleotide 447, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 88 to nucleotide 447. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 427 to nucleotide 447, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 427 to nucleotide 447, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:33 from nucleotide 427 to nucleotide 447.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:34; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb139xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:34, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:34 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:34.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:35;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:35 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 1481;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:36;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:35.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:35 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 1481; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:36, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 226 to amino acid 235 of SEQ ID NO:36.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:35.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:35, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:35; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:35, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:35; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:35, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:35 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:35, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:35. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:35 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 1481, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:35 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 1481, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:35 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 1481.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:36; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:36, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:36 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 226 to amino acid 235 of SEQ ID NO:36.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:37;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 482 to nucleotide 751;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 611 to nucleotide 751;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:38;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:37.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 482 to nucleotide 751; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 611 to nucleotide 751; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:38, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:38.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:37.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:37, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:37; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:37, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:37; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:37, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:37 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:37, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:37. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 482 to nucleotide 751, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 482 to nucleotide 751, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 482 to nucleotide 751. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 611 to nucleotide 751, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 611 to nucleotide 751, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:37 from nucleotide 611 to nucleotide 751.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:38; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:38, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:38 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:38.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:39;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 179 to nucleotide 601;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 356 to nucleotide 601;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:40;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:39.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 179 to nucleotide 601; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 356 to nucleotide 601; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:40, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:40.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:39.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:39, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:39; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:39, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:39; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:39, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:39 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:39, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:39. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 179 to nucleotide 601, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 179 to nucleotide 601, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 179 to nucleotide 601. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 356 to nucleotide 601, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 356 to nucleotide 601, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:39 from nucleotide 356 to nucleotide 601.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:40; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:40, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:40 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:40.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:41;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 324 to nucleotide 1559;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 387 to nucleotide 1559;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:42;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:41.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 324 to nucleotide 1559; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 387 to nucleotide 1559; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:42, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 201 to amino acid 210 of SEQ ID NO:42.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:41.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:41, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:41; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:41, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:41; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:41, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:41 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID. NO:41, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:41. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 324 to nucleotide 1559, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 324 to nucleotide 1559, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 324 to nucleotide 1559. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 387 to nucleotide 1559, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 387 to nucleotide 1559, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:41 from nucleotide 387 to nucleotide 1559.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:42; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf5xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98834;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:42, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:42 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 201 to amino acid 210 of SEQ ID NO:42.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:43;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 257 to nucleotide 649;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 335 to nucleotide 649;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:44;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:43.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 257 to nucleotide 649; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 335 to nucleotide 649; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:44, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 60 to amino acid 69 of SEQ ID NO:44.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:43.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:43, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:43; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:43, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:43; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(j) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:43, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:43 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:43, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:43. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 257 to nucleotide 649, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 257 to nucleotide 649, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 257 to nucleotide 649. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 335 to nucleotide 649, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 335 to nucleotide 649, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:43 from nucleotide 335 to nucleotide 649.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:44; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya67xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:44, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:44 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 60 to amino acid 69 of SEQ ID NO:44.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:45;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:45 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 787;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:46;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:45.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:45 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 787; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:46, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 111 to amino acid 120 of SEQ ID NO:46.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:45.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:45, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:45; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:45, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:45; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:45, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:45 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:45, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:45. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:45 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 787, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:45 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 787, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:45 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 787.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:46; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya70xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:46, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:46 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 111 to amino acid 120 of SEQ ID NO:46.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:47;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1017 to nucleotide 1265;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1068 to nucleotide 1265;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:48;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:47.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1017 to nucleotide 1265; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1068 to nucleotide 1265; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:48, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 36 to amino acid 45 of SEQ ID NO:48.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:47.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:47, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:47; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:47, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:47; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:47, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:47 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:47, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:47. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1017 to nucleotide 1265, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1017 to nucleotide 1265, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1017 to nucleotide 1265. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1068 to nucleotide 1265, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1068 to nucleotide 1265, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:47 from nucleotide 1068 to nucleotide 1265.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:48; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:48, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:48 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 36 to amino acid 45 of SEQ ID NO:48.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:49;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:49 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 306;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:50;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:49.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:49 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 306; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:50, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:50.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:49.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:49, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:49; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:49, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:49; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:49, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:49 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:49, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:49. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:49 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 306, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:49 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 306, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:49 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 306.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino add sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:50; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb101xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino add sequence of SEQ ID NO:50. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino add sequence of SEQ ID NO:50 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:50, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:50 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:50.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:51;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:51 from nucleotide 284 to nucleotide 706;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:52;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:51.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:51 from nucleotide 284 to nucleotide 706; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:52, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:52.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:51.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:51, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:51; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:51, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:51; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:51, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:51 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:51, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:51. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:51 from nucleotide 284 to nucleotide 706, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:51 from nucleotide 284 to nucleotide 706, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:51 from nucleotide 284 to nucleotide 706.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:52; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb124xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:52, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:52 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:52.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:53;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1106 to nucleotide 1447;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1187 to nucleotide 1447;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:54;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:53.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1106 to nucleotide 1447; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1187 to nucleotide 1447; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:54, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 52 to amino acid 61 of SEQ ID NO:54.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:53.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:53, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:53; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:53, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:53; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:53, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:53 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:53, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:53. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1106 to nucleotide 1447, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1106 to nucleotide 1447, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1106 to nucleotide 1447. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1187 to nucleotide 1447, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1187 to nucleotide 1447, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:53 from nucleotide 1187 to nucleotide 1447.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:54; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb125xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:54, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:54 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 52 to amino acid 61 of SEQ ID NO:54.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:55;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:55 from nucleotide 28 to nucleotide 417;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:56;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:55.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:55 from nucleotide 28 to nucleotide 417; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:56, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 60 to amino acid 69 of SEQ ID NO:56.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:55.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:55, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:55; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:55, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:55; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:55, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:55 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:55, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:55. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:55 from nucleotide 28 to nucleotide 417, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:55 from nucleotide 28 to nucleotide 417, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:55 from nucleotide 28 to nucleotide 417.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:56; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb179xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:56, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:56 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 60 to amino acid 69 of SEQ ID NO:56.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:57;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 56 to nucleotide 1084;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 107 to nucleotide 1084;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:58;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:57.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 56 to nucleotide 1084; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 107 to nucleotide 1084; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:58, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 166 to amino acid 175 of SEQ ID NO:58.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:57.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:57, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:57; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:57, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:57; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(ii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:57, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:57 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:57, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:57. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 56 to nucleotide 1084, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 56 to nucleotide 1084, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 56 to nucleotide 1084. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 107 to nucleotide 1084, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:57 from nucleotide 107 to nucleotide 1084, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ. ID NO:57 from nucleotide 107 to nucleotide 1084.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:58; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc48xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:58, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:58 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 166 to amino acid 175 of SEQ ID NO:58.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:59;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 373 to nucleotide 660;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 436 to nucleotide 660;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:60;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:59.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 373 to nucleotide 660; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 436 to nucleotide 660; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:60, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:60.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:59.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:59, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:59; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:59, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:59; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:59, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:59 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:59, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:59. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 373 to nucleotide 660, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 373 to nucleotide 660, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 373 to nucleotide 660. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 436 to nucleotide 660, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 436 to nucleotide 660, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:59 from nucleotide 436 to nucleotide 660.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:60; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye21xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:60, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:60 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:60.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:61;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 466;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:62;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:61.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 466; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:62, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 53 to amino acid 62 of SEQ ID NO:62.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:61.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:61, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:61; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:61, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:61; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:61, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:61 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:61, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:61. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 466, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 466, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:61 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 466.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:62; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye22xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98864;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:62, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:62 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 53 to amino acid 62 of SEQ ID NO:62.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:63;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 from nucleotide 1212 to nucleotide 1502;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:64;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:63.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 from nucleotide 1212 to nucleotide 1502; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:64, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:64.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:63.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:63, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:63; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:63, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:63; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:63, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:63 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:63, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:63. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 from nucleotide 1212 to nucleotide 1502, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 from nucleotide 1212 to nucleotide 1502, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:63 from nucleotide 1212 to nucleotide 1502.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:64; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:64, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:64 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:64.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:65;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 from nucleotide 81 to nucleotide 887;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:66;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:65.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 from nucleotide 81 to nucleotide 887; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:66, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 129 to amino acid 138 of SEQ ID NO:66.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:65.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:65; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:65; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:65, land extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:65 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:65. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 from nucleotide 81 to nucleotide 887, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 from nucleotide 81 to nucleotide 887, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:65 from nucleotide 81 to nucleotide 887.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:66; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:66, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:66 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 129 to amino acid 138 of SEQ ID NO:66.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:67;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 from nucleotide 63 to nucleotide 305;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO 68;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:67.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 from nucleotide 63 to nucleotide 305; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:68, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:68.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:67.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:67, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:67; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:67, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:67; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:67, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:67 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:67, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:67. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 from nucleotide 63 to nucleotide 305, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 from nucleotide 63 to nucleotide 305, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:67 from nucleotide 63 to nucleotide 305.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:68; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:68, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:68 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 35 to amino acid 44 of SEQ ID NO:68.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:69;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 332 to nucleotide 685;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 422 to nucleotide 685;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:70;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:69.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 332 to nucleotide 685; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 422 to nucleotide 685; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:70, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:70.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:69.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:69, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:69; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:69, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:69; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:69, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:69 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:69, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:69. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 332 to nucleotide 685, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 332 to nucleotide 685, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 332 to nucleotide 685. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 422 to nucleotide 685, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 422 to nucleotide 685, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:69 from nucleotide 422 to nucleotide 685.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:70; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:70, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:70 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:70.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:71;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 143 to nucleotide 502;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 502;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:72;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:71.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 143 to nucleotide 502; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 502; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:72, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:72.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:71.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:71, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:71; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:71, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:71; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:71, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:71 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:71, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:71. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 143 to nucleotide 502, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 143 to nucleotide 502, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 143 to nucleotide 502. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 502, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 502, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:71 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 502.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:72; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:72, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:72 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 55 to amino acid 64 of SEQ ID NO:72.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:73;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 30 to nucleotide 1004;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 129 to nucleotide 1004;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:74;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:73.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 30 to nucleotide 1004; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 129 to nucleotide 1004; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:74, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 157 to amino acid 166 of SEQ ID NO:74.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:73.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:73, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:73; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:73, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:73; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:73, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:73 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:73, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:73. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 30 to nucleotide 1004, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 30 to nucleotide 1004, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 30 to nucleotide 1004. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 129 to nucleotide 1004, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 129 to nucleotide 1004, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:73 from nucleotide 129 to nucleotide 1004.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:74; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:74, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:74 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 157 to amino acid 166 of SEQ ID NO:74.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:75;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:75 from nucleotide 109 to nucleotide 1047;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:76;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:75.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:75 from nucleotide 109 to nucleotide 1047; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:76, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 151 to amino acid 160 of SEQ ID NO:76.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:75.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:75, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:75; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:75, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:75; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:75, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:75 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:75, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:75. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:75 from nucleotide 109 to nucleotide 1047, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:75 from nucleotide 109 to nucleotide 1047, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:75 from nucleotide 109 to nucleotide 1047.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:76; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:76, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:76 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 151 to amino acid 160 of SEQ ID NO:76.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:77;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 1196;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 558 to nucleotide 1196;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:78;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:77.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 1196; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 558 to nucleotide 1196; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:78, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 187 to amino acid 196 of SEQ ID NO:78.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:77.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:77, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:77; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:77, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:77; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:77, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:77 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:77, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:77. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 1196, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 1196, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 1196. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 558 to nucleotide 1196, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 558 to nucleotide 1196, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:77 from nucleotide 558 to nucleotide 1196.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:78; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj28xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:78, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:78 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 187 to amino acid 196 of SEQ ID NO:78.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:79;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 1156;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 995 to nucleotide 1156;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of done yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:80;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:79.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 1156; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 995 to nucleotide 1156; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:80, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 183 to amino acid 192 of SEQ ID NO:80.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:79.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:79, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:79; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:79, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:79; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:79, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:79 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:79, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:79. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 1156, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 1156, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:79xe2x80x941 from nucleotide 29 to nucleotide 1156. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 995 to nucleotide 1156, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 995 to nucleotide 1156, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:79 from nucleotide 995 to nucleotide 1156.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:80; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj29xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:80, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:80 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 183 to amino acid 192 of SEQ ID NO:80.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:81;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 398;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 321 to nucleotide 398;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:82;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:81.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 398; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 321 to nucleotide 398; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:82, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:82.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:81.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:81, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:81; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:81, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:81; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:81, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:81 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:81, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:81. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 398, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 398, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 93 to nucleotide 398. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 321 to nucleotide 398, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 321 to nucleotide 398, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:81 from nucleotide 321 to nucleotide 398.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:82; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj32xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98861;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:82, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:82 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:82.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:83;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 167 to nucleotide 1264;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 233 to nucleotide 1264;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:84;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:83.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 167 to nucleotide 1264; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 233 to nucleotide 1264; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:84, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 178 to amino acid 187 of SEQ ID NO:84.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:83.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:83, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:83; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:83, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:83; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:83, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:83 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:83, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:83. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 167 to nucleotide 1264, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 167 to nucleotide 1264, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 167 to nucleotide 1264. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 233 to nucleotide 1264, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 233 to nucleotide 1264, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:83 from nucleotide 233 to nucleotide 1264.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:84; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb186xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:84, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:84 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 178 to amino acid 187 of SEQ ID NO:84.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:85;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:85 from nucleotide 832 to nucleotide 1416;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:86;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:85.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:85 from nucleotide 832 to nucleotide 1416; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:86, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 92 to amino acid 101 of SEQ ID NO:86.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:85.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:85, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:85; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:85, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:85; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:85, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:85 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:85, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:85. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:85 from nucleotide 832 to nucleotide 1416, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:85 from nucleotide 832 to nucleotide 1416, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:85 from nucleotide 832 to nucleotide 1416.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:86; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb226xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:86, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:86 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 92 to amino acid 101 of SEQ ID NO:86.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:87;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:87 from nucleotide 155 to nucleotide 745;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:88;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:87.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:87 from nucleotide 155 to nucleotide 745; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:88, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 93 to amino acid 102 of SEQ ID NO:88.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:87.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:87, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:87; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:87, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:87; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:87, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:87 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:87, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:87. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:87 from nucleotide 155 to nucleotide 745, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:87 from nucleotide 155 to nucleotide 745, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:87 from nucleotide 155 to nucleotide 745.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:88; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:88, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:88 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 93 to amino acid 102 of SEQ ID NO:88.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:89;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 317;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 111 to nucleotide 317;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:90;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:89.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 317; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 111 to nucleotide 317; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:90, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 41 to amino acid 50 of SEQ ID NO:90.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:89.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:89, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:89; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:89, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:89; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:89, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:89 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:89, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:89. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 317, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 317, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 42 to nucleotide 317. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 111 to nucleotide 317, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 111 to nucleotide 317, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:89 from nucleotide 111 to nucleotide 317.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90; the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:90; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:90, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:90 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 41 to amino acid 50 of SEQ ID NO:90.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:91;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 603;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 244 to nucleotide 603;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:92;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:91.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 603; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 244 to nucleotide 603; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:92, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:92.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:91.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:91, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:91; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:91, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:91; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:91, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:91 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:91, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:91. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 603, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 603, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 7 to nucleotide 603. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 244 to nucleotide 603, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 244 to nucleotide 603, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:91 from nucleotide 244 to nucleotide 603.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:92; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd73xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:92, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:92 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:92.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:93;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 367 to nucleotide 747;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 667 to nucleotide 747;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:94;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:93.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 367 to nucleotide 747; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 667 to nucleotide 747; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:94, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 58 to amino acid 67 of SEQ ID NO:94.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:93.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:93, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:93; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:93, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:93; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:93, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:93 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:93, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:93. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 367 to nucleotide 747, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 367 to nucleotide 747, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 367 to nucleotide 747. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 667 to nucleotide 747, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 667 to nucleotide 747, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:93 from nucleotide 667 to nucleotide 747.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:94; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye43xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:94, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:94 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 58 to amino acid 67 of SEQ ID NO:94.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:95;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 632 to nucleotide 1492;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 1460 to nucleotide 1492;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:96;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:95.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 632 to nucleotide 1492; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 1460 to nucleotide 1492; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:96, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 138 to amino acid 147 of SEQ ID NO:96.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:95.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:95, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:95; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:95, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:95; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:95, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:95 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:95, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:95. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 632 to nucleotide 1492, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 632 to nucleotide 1492, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 632 to nucleotide 1492. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 1460 to nucleotide 1492, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 1460 to nucleotide 1492, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:95 from nucleotide 1460 to nucleotide 1492.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:96; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh71xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:96, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:96 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 138 to amino acid 147 of SEQ ID NO:96.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:97;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 349 to nucleotide 771;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 490 to nucleotide 771;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:98;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:97.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 349 to nucleotide 771; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 490 to nucleotide 771; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:98, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:98.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:97.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:97, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:97; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:97, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:97; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:97, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:97 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:97, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:97. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 349 to nucleotide 771, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 349 to nucleotide 771, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 349 to nucleotide 771. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 490 to nucleotide 771, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 490 to nucleotide 771, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:97 from nucleotide 490 to nucleotide 771.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:98; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh100xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:98, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:98 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 65 to amino acid 74 of SEQ ID NO:98.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:99;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 165 to nucleotide 416;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 416;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:100;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:99.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 165 to nucleotide 416; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 416; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:100, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 37 to amino acid 46 of SEQ ID NO:100.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:99.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:99, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:99; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:99, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:99; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:99, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:99 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:99, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:99. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 165 to nucleotide 416, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 165 to nucleotide 416, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 165 to nucleotide 416. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 416, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 416, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:99 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 416.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:100; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:100, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:100 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 37 to amino acid 46 of SEQ ID NO:100.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:101;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 141 to nucleotide 995;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 213 to nucleotide 995;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:102;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:101.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 141 to nucleotide 995; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 213 to nucleotide 995; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:102, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 137 to amino acid 146 of SEQ ID NO:102.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:101.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:101, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:101; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:101, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:101; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:101, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:101 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:101, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:101. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 141 to nucleotide 995, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 141 to nucleotide 995, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 141 to nucleotide 995. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 213 to nucleotide 995, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 213 to nucleotide 995, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:101 from nucleotide 213 to nucleotide 995.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:102; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yj23xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:102, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:102 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 137 to amino acid 146 of SEQ ID NO:102.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:103;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 747;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 67 to nucleotide 747;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:104;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:103.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 747; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 67 to nucleotide 747; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:104, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 117 to amino acid 126 of SEQ ID NO:104.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:103.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:103, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:103; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:103, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:103; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:103, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:103 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:103, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:103. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 747, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 747, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 13 to nucleotide 747. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 67 to nucleotide 747, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 67 to nucleotide 747, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:103 from nucleotide 67 to nucleotide 747.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:104; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl9xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98872;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:104, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:104 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 117 to amino acid 126 of SEQ ID NO:104.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:105;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:105 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 728;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:106;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:105.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:105 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 728; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:106, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:106.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:105.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:105, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:105; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:105, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:105; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:105, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:105 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:105, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:105. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:105 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 728, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:105 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 728, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:105 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 728.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:106; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya66xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:106, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:106 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:106.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:107;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:107 from nucleotide 131 to nucleotide 457;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:108;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:107.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:107 from nucleotide 131 to nucleotide 457; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:108, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 49 to amino acid 58 of SEQ ID NO:108.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:107.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:107, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:107; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:107, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:107; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:107, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:107 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:107, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:107. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:107 from nucleotide 131 to nucleotide 457, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:107 from nucleotide 131 to nucleotide 457, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:107 from nucleotide 131 to nucleotide 457.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:108; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb187xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:108, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:108 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 49 to amino acid 58 of SEQ ID NO:108.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:109;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 458 to nucleotide 676;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 503 to nucleotide 676;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:110;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:109.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 458 to nucleotide 676; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 503 to nucleotide 676; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:110, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 31 to amino acid 40 of SEQ ID NO:110.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:109.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:109, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:109; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:109, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:109; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:109, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:109 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:109, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:109. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 458 to nucleotide 676, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 458 to nucleotide 676, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 458 to nucleotide 676. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 503 to nucleotide 676, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 503 to nucleotide 676, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:109 from nucleotide 503 to nucleotide 676.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:110; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb219xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:110, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:110 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 31 to amino acid 40 of SEQ ID NO:110.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:111;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 238 to nucleotide 396;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 277 to nucleotide 396;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:112;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:111.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 238 to nucleotide 396; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 277 to nucleotide 396; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:112, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 21 to amino acid 30 of SEQ ID NO:112.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:111.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:111, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:111; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:111, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:111; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:111, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:111 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:111, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:111. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 238 to nucleotide 396, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 238 to nucleotide 396, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 238 to nucleotide 396. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 277 to nucleotide 396, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 277 to nucleotide 396, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:111 from nucleotide 277 to nucleotide 396.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:112; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb228xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:112, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:112 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 21 to amino acid 30 of SEQ ID NO:112.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:113;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 6 to nucleotide 722;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 722;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:114;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:113.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 6 to nucleotide 722; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 722; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:114, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 114 to amino acid 123 of SEQ ID NO:114.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:113.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:113, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:113; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:113, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:113; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:113, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:113 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:113, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:113. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 6 to nucleotide. 722, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 6 to nucleotide 722, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 6 to nucleotide 722. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 722, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 722, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:113 from nucleotide 375 to nucleotide 722.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:114; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc27xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:114, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:114 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 114 to amino acid 123 of SEQ ID NO:114.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:115;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:115 from nucleotide 382 to nucleotide 681;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:116;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:115.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:115 from nucleotide 382 to nucleotide 681; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:116, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 45 to amino acid 54 of SEQ ID NO:116.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:115.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:115, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:115; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO: 15, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:115; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:115, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:115 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:115, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:115. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:115 from nucleotide 382 to nucleotide 681, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:115 from nucleotide 382 to nucleotide 681, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:115 from nucleotide 382 to nucleotide 681.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:116; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yc49xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:116, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:116 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 45 to amino acid 54 of SEQ ID NO:116.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:117;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:117 from nucleotide 71 to nucleotide 364;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:118;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:117.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:117 from nucleotide 71 to nucleotide 364; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:118, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:118.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:117.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:117, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:117; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:117, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:117; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:117, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:117 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:117, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:117. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:117 from nucleotide 71 to nucleotide 364, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:117 from nucleotide 71 to nucleotide 364, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:117 from nucleotide 71 to nucleotide 364.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:118; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd40xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:118, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:118 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:118.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:119;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:119 from nucleotide 75 to nucleotide 725;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:120;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:119.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:119 from nucleotide 75 to nucleotide 725; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:120, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 103 to amino acid 112 of SEQ ID NO:120.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:119.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:119, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:119; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:119, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:119; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:119, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:119 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:119, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:119. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:119 from nucleotide 75 to nucleotide 725, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:119 from nucleotide 75 to nucleotide 725, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:119 from nucleotide 75 to nucleotide 725.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:120; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd64xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:120, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:120 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 103 to amino acid 112 of SEQ ID NO:120.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:121;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 256 to nucleotide 780;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 412 to nucleotide 780;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:122;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:121.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 256 to nucleotide 780; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 412 to nucleotide 780; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:122, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 82 to amino acid 91 of SEQ ID NO:122.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:121.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:121, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:121; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:121, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:121; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:121, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:121 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:121, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:121. Also preferably the ;polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:12 from nucleotide 256 to nucleotide 780, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 256 to nucleotide 780, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 256 to nucleotide 780. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 412 to nucleotide 780, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 412 to nucleotide 780, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:121 from nucleotide 412 to nucleotide 780.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:122; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye47xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:122 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:122, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:22 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 82 to amino acid 9 of SEQ ID NO:122.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:123;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 127 to nucleotide 405;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 268 to nucleotide 405;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:124;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:123.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 127 to nucleotide 405; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 268 to nucleotide 405; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:124, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 41 to amino acid 50 of SEQ ID NO:124.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:123.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:123, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:123; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:123, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:123; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:123, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:123 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:123, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:123. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 127 to nucleotide 405, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 127 to nucleotide 405, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 127 to nucleotide 405. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 268 to nucleotide 405, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 268 to nucleotide 405, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:123 from nucleotide 268 to nucleotide 405.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:124; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh50xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:124, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:124 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 41 to amino acid 50 of SEQ ID NO:124.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:125;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:125 from nucleotide 1175 to nucleotide 1480;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:126;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:125.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:125 from nucleotide 1175 to nucleotide 1480; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:126, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:126.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:125.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:125, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:125; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:125, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:125; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:125, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:125 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:125, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:125. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:125 from nucleotide 1175 to nucleotide 1480, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:125 from nucleotide 1175 to nucleotide 1480, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:125 from nucleotide 1175 to nucleotide 1480.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:126; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:126, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:126 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:126.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:127;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 65 to nucleotide 319;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 173 to nucleotide 319;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:128;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:127.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 65 to nucleotide 319; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 173 to nucleotide 319; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:128, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 37 to amino acid 46 of SEQ ID NO:128.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:127.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:127, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:127; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:127, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:127; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:127, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:127 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:127, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:127. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 65 to nucleotide 319, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 65 to nucleotide 319, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 65 to nucleotide 319. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 173 to nucleotide 319, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 173 to nucleotide 319, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:127 from nucleotide 173 to nucleotide 319.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:128; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh98xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98887;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:128, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:128 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 37 to amino acid 46 of SEQ ID NO:128.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:129;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 122 to nucleotide 469;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 263 to nucleotide 469;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:130;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:129.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 122 to nucleotide 469; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 263 to nucleotide 469; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:130, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 53 to amino acid 62 of SEQ ID NO:130.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:129.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:129, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:129; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:129, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:129; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:129, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:129 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:129, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:129. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 122 to nucleotide 469, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 122 to nucleotide 469, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 122 to nucleotide 469. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 263 to nucleotide 469, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 263 to nucleotide 469, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:129 from nucleotide 263 to nucleotide 469.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:130; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya69xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:130, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:130 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 53 to amino acid 62 of SEQ ID NO:130.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:131;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 36 to nucleotide 554;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 183 to nucleotide 554;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:132;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:131.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 36 to nucleotide 554; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 183 to nucleotide 554; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:132, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 81 to amino acid 90 of SEQ ID NO:132.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:131.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:131, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:131; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:131, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:131; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:131, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:131 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:131, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:131. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 36 to nucleotide 554, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 36 to nucleotide 554, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 36 to nucleotide 554. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 183 to nucleotide 554, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 183 to nucleotide 554, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:131 from nucleotide 183 to nucleotide 554.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:132; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd107xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:132, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:132 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 81 to amino acid 90 of SEQ ID NO:132.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:133;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 8 to nucleotide 493;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 53 to nucleotide 493;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:134;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:133.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 8 to nucleotide 493; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 53 to nucleotide 493; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:134, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 76 to amino acid 85 of SEQ ID NO:134.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:133.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:133, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:133; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:133, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:133; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:133, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:133 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:133, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:133. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 8 to nucleotide 493, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 8 to nucleotide 493, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 8 to nucleotide 493. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 53 to nucleotide 493, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 53 to nucleotide 493, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:133 from nucleotide 53 to nucleotide 493.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:134; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd145xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:134, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:134 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 76 to amino acid 85 of SEQ ID NO:134.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:135;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:135 from nucleotide 21 to nucleotide 308;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:136;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:135.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:135 from nucleotide 21 to nucleotide 308; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:136, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:136.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:135.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:135, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:135; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:135, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:135; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:135, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:135 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:135, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:135. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:135 from nucleotide 21 to nucleotide 308, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:135 from nucleotide 21 to nucleotide 308, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:135 from nucleotide 21 to nucleotide 308.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:136; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh24xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:136, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:136 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 43 to amino acid 52 of SEQ ID NO:136.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID. NO:137;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 214 to nucleotide 735;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 634 to nucleotide 735;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:138;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:137.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 214 to nucleotide 735; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 634 to nucleotide 735; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:138, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 82 to amino acid 91 of SEQ ID NO:138.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:137.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:137, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:137; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:137, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:137; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(j) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:137, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:137 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:137, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:137. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 214 to nucleotide 735, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 214 to nucleotide 735, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 214 to nucleotide 735. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 634 to nucleotide 735, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 634 to nucleotide 735, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:137 from nucleotide 634 to nucleotide 735.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:138; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi11xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:138, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:138 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 82 to amino acid 91 of SEQ ID NO:138.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:139;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 668 to nucleotide 937;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 848 to nucleotide 937;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:140;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:139.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 668 to nucleotide 937; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 848 to nucleotide 937; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:140, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:140.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:139.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:139, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:139; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:139, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:139; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:139, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:139 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:139, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:139. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 668 to nucleotide 937, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 668 to nucleotide 937, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 668 to nucleotide 937. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 848 to nucleotide 937, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 848 to nucleotide 937, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:139 from nucleotide 848 to nucleotide 937.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 140;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:140; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:140, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:140 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:140.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:141;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 171 to nucleotide 407;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 258 to nucleotide 407;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:142;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:141.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 171 to nucleotide 407; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 258 to nucleotide 407; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:142, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 34 to amino acid 43 of SEQ ID NO:142.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:141.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:141, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:141; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:141, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:141; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:141, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:141 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:141, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:141. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 171 to nucleotide 407, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 171 to nucleotide 407, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 171 to nucleotide 407. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 258 to nucleotide 407, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 258 to nucleotide 407, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:141 from nucleotide 258 to nucleotide 407.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:142; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:142, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:142 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 34 to amino acid 43 of SEQ ID NO:142.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:143;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:143 from nucleotide 164 to nucleotide 457;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:144;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:143.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:143 from nucleotide 164 to nucleotide 457; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:144, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:144.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:143.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:143, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:143; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:143, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:143; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:143, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:143 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:143, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:143. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:143 from nucleotide 164 to nucleotide 457, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:143 from nucleotide 164 to nucleotide 457, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:143 from nucleotide 164 to nucleotide 457.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:144; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk39xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:144, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:144 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:144.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:145;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 72 to nucleotide 500;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 145 from nucleotide 255 to nucleotide 500;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:146;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:145.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 72 to nucleotide 500; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 255 to nucleotide 500; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:146, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 66 to amino acid 75 of SEQ ID NO:146.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:145.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:145, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:145; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:145, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:145; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:145, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:145 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:145, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:145. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 72 to nucleotide 500, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 72 to nucleotide 500, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 72 to nucleotide 500. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 255 to nucleotide 500, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 255 to nucleotide 500, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:145 from nucleotide 255 to nucleotide 500.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:146; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk91xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:146, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:146 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 66 to amino acid 75 of SEQ ID NO:146.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:147;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 620;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 240 to nucleotide 620;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:148;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:147.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 620; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 240 to nucleotide 620; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of done yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:148, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 69 to amino acid 78 of SEQ ID NO:148.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:147.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:147, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:147; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:147, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:147; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:147, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:147 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:147, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:147. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 620, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 620, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 174 to nucleotide 620. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 240 to nucleotide 620, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 240 to nucleotide 620, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:147 from nucleotide 240 to nucleotide 620.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:148; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk199xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:148, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:148 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 69 to amino acid 78 of SEQ ID NO:148.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:149;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 984;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 973 to nucleotide 984;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:150;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:149.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 984; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 973 to nucleotide 984; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:150, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 105 to amino acid 114 of SEQ ID NO:150.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:149.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:149, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:149; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:149, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:149; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:149, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:149 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:149, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:149. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 984, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 984, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 984. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 973 to nucleotide 984, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:149 from nucleotide 973 to nucleotide 984, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO: 149 from nucleotide 973 to nucleotide 984.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:150; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl4xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:150, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:150 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 105 to amino acid 114 of SEQ ID NO:150.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:151;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:151 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 415;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:152;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:151.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:151 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 415; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:152, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:152.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:151.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:151, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:151; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:151, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:151; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:151, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:151 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:151, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:151. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:151 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 415, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:151 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 415, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:151 from nucleotide 119 to nucleotide 415.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:152; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl14xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98915;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:152, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:152 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 44 to amino acid 53 of SEQ ID NO:152.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:153;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 377;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 377;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:154;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:153.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 377; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 377; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:154, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 42 to amino acid 51 of SEQ ID NO:154.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:153.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:153, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:153; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:153, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:153; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:153, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:153 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:153, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:153. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 377, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 377, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 377. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 377, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 377, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:153 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 377.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:154; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ya80xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:154, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:154 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 42 to amino acid 51 of SEQ ID NO:154.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:155;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 118 to nucleotide 681;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 622 to nucleotide 681;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:156;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:155.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 118 to nucleotide 681; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 622 to nucleotide 681; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:156, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 89 to amino acid 98 of SEQ ID NO:156.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:155.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:155, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:155; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:155, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:155; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:155, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:155 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:155, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:155. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 118 to nucleotide 681, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 118 to nucleotide 681, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 118 to nucleotide 681. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 622 to nucleotide 681, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 622 to nucleotide 681, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:155 from nucleotide 622 to nucleotide 681.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:156; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd61xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:156, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:156 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 89 to amino acid 98 of SEQ ID NO:156.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:157;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:157 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 614;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:158;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:157.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:157 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 614; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:158, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:158.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:157.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:157, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:157; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:157, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:157; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:157, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:157 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:157, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:157. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:157 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 614, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:157 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 614, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:157 from nucleotide 261 to nucleotide 614.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:158; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd88xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:158, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:158 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:158.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:159;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:159 from nucleotide 26 to nucleotide 475;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:160;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:159.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:159 from nucleotide 26 to nucleotide 475; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:160, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 70 to amino acid 79 of SEQ ID NO:160.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:159.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:159, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:159; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:159, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:159; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:159, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:159 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:159, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:159. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:159 from nucleotide 26 to nucleotide 475, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:159 from nucleotide 26 to nucleotide 475, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:159 from nucleotide 26 to nucleotide 475.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:160; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd109xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:160, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:160 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 70 to amino acid 79 of SEQ ID NO:160.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:161;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:161 from nucleotide 79 to nucleotide 474;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:162;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:161.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:161 from nucleotide 79 to nucleotide 474; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:162, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 61 to amino acid 70 of SEQ ID NO:162.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:161.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:161, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:161; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:161, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:161; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:161, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:161 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:161, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:161. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:161 from nucleotide 79 to nucleotide 474, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:161 from nucleotide 79 to nucleotide 474, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:161 from nucleotide 79 to nucleotide 474.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:162; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd141xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:162, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:162 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 61 to amino acid 70 of SEQ ID NO:162.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:163;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 347;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 135 to nucleotide 347;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:164;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:163.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 347; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 135 to nucleotide 347; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:164, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 45 to amino acid 54 of SEQ ID NO:164.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:163.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:163, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:163; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:163, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:163; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:163, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:163 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:163, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:163. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 347, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 347, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 45 to nucleotide 347. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 135 to nucleotide 347, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 135 to nucleotide 347, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:163 from nucleotide 135 to nucleotide 347.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:164; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd153xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:164, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:164 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 45 to amino acid 54 of SEQ ID NO:164.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:165;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:165 from nucleotide 114 to nucleotide 470;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:166;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:165.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:165 from nucleotide 114 to nucleotide 470; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:166, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:166.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:165.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:165, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:165; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:165, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:165; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:165, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:165 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:165, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:165. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:165 from nucleotide 114 to nucleotide 470, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:165 from nucleotide 114 to nucleotide 470, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:165 from nucleotide 114 to nucleotide 470.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:166; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd165xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:166, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:166 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 54 to amino acid 63 of SEQ ID NO:166.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:167;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 663;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 663;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:168;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:167.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 663; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 663; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:168, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 92 to amino acid 101 of SEQ ID NO:168.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:167.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:167, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:167; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:167, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:167; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:167, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:167 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:167, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:167. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 663, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 663, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 82 to nucleotide 663. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 663, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 663, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:167 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 663.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:168; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd178xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:168, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:168 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 92 to amino acid 101 of SEQ ID NO:168.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:169;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:169 from nucleotide 121 to nucleotide 450;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 170;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:170;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:169.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 169 from nucleotide 121 to nucleotide 450; the nucleotide sequence of the full length protein coding sequence of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:170, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 50 to amino acid 59 of SEQ ID NO:170.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:169.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:169, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:169; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:169, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:169; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:169, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:169 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:169, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:169. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:169 from nucleotide 121 to nucleotide 450, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:169 from nucleotide 121 to nucleotide 450, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:169 from nucleotide 121 to nucleotide 450.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:170; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd191xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98925;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:170, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:170 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 50 to amino acid 59 of SEQ ID NO:170.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:171;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:171 from nucleotide 33 to nucleotide 494;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:172;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:171.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:171 from nucleotide 33 to nucleotide 494; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:172, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 72 to amino acid 81 of SEQ ID NO:172.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:171.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:171, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:171; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:171, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:171; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:171, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:171 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:171, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:171. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:171 from nucleotide 33 to nucleotide 494, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:171 from nucleotide 33 to nucleotide 494, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:171 from nucleotide 33 to nucleotide 494.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:172; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ye7xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:172, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:172 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 72 to amino acid 81 of SEQ ID NO:172.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:173;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1251 to nucleotide 1625;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1395 to nucleotide 1625;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:174;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:173.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1251 to nucleotide 1625; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1395 to nucleotide 1625; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:174, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 57 to amino acid 66 of SEQ ID NO:174.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:173.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:173, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:173; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of done yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:173, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:173; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:173, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:173 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:173, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:173. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1251 to nucleotide 1625, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1251 to nucleotide 1625, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1251 to nucleotide 1625. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1395 to nucleotide 1625, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1395 to nucleotide 1625, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:173 from nucleotide 1395 to nucleotide 1625.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:174; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yf33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:174, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:174 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 57 to amino acid 66 of SEQ ID NO:174.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:175;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:175 from nucleotide 1299 to nucleotide 1640;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:176;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:175.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:175 from nucleotide 1299 to nucleotide 1640; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:176, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 52 to amino acid 61 of SEQ ID NO:176.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:175.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:175, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:175; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:175, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:175; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:175, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:175 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:175, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:175. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:175 from nucleotide 1299 to nucleotide 1640, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:175 from nucleotide 1299 to nucleotide 1640, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:175 from nucleotide 1299 to nucleotide 1640.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:176; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi15xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:176, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:176 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 52 to amino acid 61 of SEQ ID NO:176.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:177;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 85 to nucleotide 1377;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 1377;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:178;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:177.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 85 to nucleotide 1377; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 1377; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:178, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 210 to amino acid 219 of SEQ ID NO:178.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:177.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:177, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:177; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:177, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:177; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:177, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:177 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:177, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:177. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 85 to nucleotide 1377, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 85 to nucleotide 1377, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 85 to nucleotide 1377. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 1377, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 1377, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:177 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 1377.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:178; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi17xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:178, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:178 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 210 to amino acid 219 of SEQ ID NO:178.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:179;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 50 to nucleotide 1075;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 215 to nucleotide 1075;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:180;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:179.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 50 to nucleotide 1075; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 215 to nucleotide 1075; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:180, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 166 to amino acid 175 of SEQ ID NO:180.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:179.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:179, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:179; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:179, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:179; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:179, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:179 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:179, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:179. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 50 to nucleotide 1075, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 50 to nucleotide 1075, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 50 to nucleotide 1075. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 215 to nucleotide 1075, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 215 to nucleotide 1075, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:179 from nucleotide 215 to nucleotide 1075.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:180; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk38xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:180, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:180 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 166 to amino acid 175 of SEQ ID NO:180.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:181;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 76 to nucleotide 348;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 348;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:182;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:181.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 76 to nucleotide 348; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 348; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:182, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:182.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:181.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:181, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:181; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:181, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:181; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:181, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:181 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:181, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:181. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 76 to nucleotide 348, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 76 to nucleotide 348, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 76 to nucleotide 348. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 348, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 348, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:181 from nucleotide 139 to nucleotide 348.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:182; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk51xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:182, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:182 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 40 to amino acid 49 of SEQ ID NO:182.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:183;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:183 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 577;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:184;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:183.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:183 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 577; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:184, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 57 to amino acid 66 of SEQ ID NO:184.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:183.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:183, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:183; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:183, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:183; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:183, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:183 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:183, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:183. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:183 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 577, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:183 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 577, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:183 from nucleotide 203 to nucleotide 577.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:184; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk74xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:184, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:184 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 57 to amino acid 66 of SEQ ID NO:184.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:185;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:185 from nucleotide 38 to nucleotide 2170;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:186;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:185.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:185 from nucleotide 38 to nucleotide 2170; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:186, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 350 to amino acid 359 of SEQ ID NO:186.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:185.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:185, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:185; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:185, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:185; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:185, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:185 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:185, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:185. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:185 from nucleotide 38 to nucleotide 2170, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:185 from nucleotide 38 to nucleotide 2170, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:185 from nucleotide 38 to nucleotide 2170.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:186; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk89xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:186, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:186 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 350 to amino acid 359 of SEQ ID NO:186.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:187;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 14 to nucleotide 742;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 742;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of done yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:188;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:187.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 14 to nucleotide 742; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 742; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:188, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 116 to amino acid 125 of SEQ ID NO:188.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:187.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:187, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:187; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:187, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:187; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:187, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:187 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:187, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:187. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 14 to nucleotide 742, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 14 to nucleotide 742, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 14 to nucleotide 742. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 742, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 742, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:187 from nucleotide 89 to nucleotide 742.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:188; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yl18xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98924;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:188, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:188 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 116 to amino acid 125 of SEQ ID NO:188.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:189;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 280 to nucleotide 615;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 615;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:190;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:189.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 280 to nucleotide 615; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 615; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:190, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 51 to amino acid 60 of SEQ ID NO:190.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:189.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:189; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:189; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:189, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:189 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:189. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 280 to nucleotide 615, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 280 to nucleotide 615, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 280 to nucleotide 615. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 615, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 615, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:189 from nucleotide 325 to nucleotide 615.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:190; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yb325xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:190, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:190 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 51 to amino acid 60 of SEQ ID NO:190.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:191;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 163 to nucleotide 429;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 274 to nucleotide 429;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:192;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:191.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 163 to nucleotide 429; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 274 to nucleotide 429; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:192, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 39 to amino acid 48 of SEQ ID NO:192.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:191.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:191, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:191; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:191, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:191; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:191, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:191 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:191, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:191. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 163 to nucleotide 429, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 163 to nucleotide 429, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 163 to nucleotide 429. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 274 to nucleotide 429, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 274 to nucleotide 429, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:191 from nucleotide 274 to nucleotide 429.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:192; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yd261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:192, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:192 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 39 to amino acid 48 of SEQ ID NO:192.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:193;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:193 from nucleotide 1262 to nucleotide 1858;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:194;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:193.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:193 from nucleotide 1262 to nucleotide 1858; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:194, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:194.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:193.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:193, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:193; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:193, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:193; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:193, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:193 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:193, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:193. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:193 from nucleotide 1262 to nucleotide 1858, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:193 from nucleotide 1262 to nucleotide 1858, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:193 from nucleotide 1262 to nucleotide 1858.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:194; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yh33xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194. In further preferred embodiments; the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:194, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:194 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 94 to amino acid 103 of SEQ ID NO:194.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:195;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 25 to nucleotide 1851;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 250 to nucleotide 1851;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:196;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:195.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 25 to nucleotide 1851; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 250 to nucleotide 1851; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:196, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 299 to amino acid 308 of SEQ ID NO:196.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:195.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:195, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:195; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:195, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:195; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:195, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:195 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:195, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:195. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 25 to nucleotide 1851, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 25 to nucleotide 1851, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide to nucleotide 1851. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 250 to nucleotide 1851, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 250 to nucleotide 1851, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:195 from nucleotide 250 to nucleotide 1851.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:196; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yi16xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:196, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:196 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 299 to amino acid 308 of SEQ ID NO:196.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:197;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:197 from nucleotide 739 to nucleotide 996;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:198;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:197.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:197 from nucleotide 739 to nucleotide 996; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:198, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 38 to amino acid 47 of SEQ ID NO:198.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:197.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:197, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:197; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:197, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:197; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:197, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:197 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:197, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:197. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:197 from nucleotide 739 to nucleotide 996, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:197 from nucleotide 739 to nucleotide 996, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:197 from nucleotide 739 to nucleotide 996.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:198; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk46xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:198, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:198 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 38 to amino acid 47 of SEQ ID NO:198.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:199;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 222 to nucleotide 605;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 366 to nucleotide 605;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:200;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:199.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 222 to nucleotide 605; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 366 to nucleotide 605; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:200, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 59 to amino acid 68 of SEQ ID NO:200.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:199.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:199, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:199; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:199, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:199; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:199, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:199 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:199, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:199. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 222 to nucleotide 605, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 222 to nucleotide 605, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 222 to nucleotide 605. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 366 to nucleotide 605, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 366 to nucleotide 605, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:199 from nucleotide 366 to nucleotide 605.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:200; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk84xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:200, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:200 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 59 to amino acid 68 of SEQ ID NO:200.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:201;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 140 to nucleotide 1036;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 269 to nucleotide 1036;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:202;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:201.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 140 to nucleotide 1036; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 269 to nucleotide 1036; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:202, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 144 to amino acid 153 of SEQ ID NO:202.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:201.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:201, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:201; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:201, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:201; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:201, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:201 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:201, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:201. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 140 to nucleotide 1036, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 140 to nucleotide 1036, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 140 to nucleotide 1036. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 269 to nucleotide 1036, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 269 to nucleotide 1036, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:201 from nucleotide 269 to nucleotide 1036.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:202; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk143xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:202, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:202 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 144 to amino acid 153 of SEQ ID NO:202.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:203;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 304 to nucleotide 636;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 415 to nucleotide 636;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:204;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:203.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 304 to nucleotide 636; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 415 to nucleotide 636; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:204, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 50 to amino acid 59 of SEQ ID NO:204.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:203.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:203, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:203; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(i) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:203, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:203; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:203, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:203 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:203 but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:203. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 304 to nucleotide 636, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 304 to nucleotide 636, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 304 to nucleotide 636. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 415 to nucleotide 636, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 415 to nucleotide 636, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:203 from nucleotide 415 to nucleotide 636.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:204; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk156xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:204, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:204 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 50 to amino acid 59 of SEQ ID NO:204.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:205;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 571 to nucleotide 891;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 745 to nucleotide 891;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:206;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:205.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 571 to nucleotide 891; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 745 to nucleotide 891; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:206, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 48 to amino acid 57 of SEQ ID NO:206.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:205.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:205, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:205; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(j) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:205, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:205; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:205, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:205 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:205, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:205. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 571 to nucleotide 891, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 571 to nucleotide 891, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 571 to nucleotide 891. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 745 to nucleotide 891, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 745 to nucleotide 891, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:205 from nucleotide 745 to nucleotide 891.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:206; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk204xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:206, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:206 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 48 to amino acid 57 of SEQ ID NO:206.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:207;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:207 from nucleotide 283 to nucleotide 1560;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;,
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:208;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:207.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:207 from nucleotide 283 to nucleotide 1560; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of done yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:208, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 208 to amino acid 217 of SEQ ID NO:208.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:207.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:207, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:207; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:207, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:207; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:207, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:207 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:207, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:207. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:207 from nucleotide 283 to nucleotide 1560, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:207 from nucleotide 283 to nucleotide 1560, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:207 from nucleotide 283 to nucleotide 1560.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:208; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk224xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:208, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:208 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 208 to amino acid 217 of SEQ ID NO:208.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:209;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 485 to nucleotide 1465;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 560 to nucleotide 1465;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:210;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:209.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 485 to nucleotide 1465; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 560 to nucleotide 1465; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:210, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 158 to amino acid 167 of SEQ ID NO:210.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:209.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:209, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:209; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:209, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:209; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:209, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:209 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:209, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:209. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 485 to nucleotide 1465, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 485 to nucleotide 1465, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 485 to nucleotide 1465. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 560 to nucleotide 1465, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 560 to nucleotide 1465, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:209 from nucleotide 560 to nucleotide 1465.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:210; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone yk261xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:210, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:210 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 158 to amino acid 167 of SEQ ID NO:210.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:211;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:211 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 821;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(d) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:212;
(i) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(f) above;
(j) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (g) or (h) above;
(k) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h); and
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(h) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:211.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:211 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 821; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:212, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 116 to amino acid 125 of SEQ ID NO:212.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:211.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:211, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:211; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:211, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:211; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone y53xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:211, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:211 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:211, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:211. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:211 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 821, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:211 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 821, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:211 from nucleotide 96 to nucleotide 821.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:212; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys3xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:212, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:212 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 116 to amino acid 125 of SEQ ID NO:212.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a composition comprising an isolated polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:213;
(b) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 191 to nucleotide 499;
(c) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 499;
(d) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(e) a polynucleotide encoding the full-length protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(f) a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(g) a polynucleotide encoding a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(h) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214;
(i) a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214 having biological activity, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:214;
(j) a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of a polynucleotide of (a)-(g) above;
(k) a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of the protein of (h) or (i) above;
(l) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i); and
(m) a polynucleotide that hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the polynucleotides specified in (a)-(i) and that has a length that is at least 25% of the length of SEQ ID NO:213.
Preferably, such polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 191 to nucleotide 499; the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 499; the nucleotide sequence of the full-length protein coding sequence of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958; or the nucleotide sequence of a mature protein coding sequence of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In other preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide encodes the full-length or a mature protein encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:214, or a polynucleotide encoding a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:214.
Other embodiments provide the gene corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:213.
Further embodiments of the invention provide isolated polynucleotides produced according to a process selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide probes that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(aa) SEQ ID NO:213, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:213; and
(ab) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said probe(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.; and
(iii) isolating the DNA polynucleotides detected with the probe(s);
and
(b) a process comprising the steps of:
(i) preparing one or more polynucleotide primers that hybridize in 6xc3x97SSC at 65 degrees C. to a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(ba) SEQ ID NO:213, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:213; and
(bb) the nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
(ii) hybridizing said primer(s) to human genomic DNA in conditions at least as stringent as 4xc3x97SSC at 50 degrees C.;
(iii) amplifying human DNA sequences; and
(iv) isolating the polynucleotide products of step (b)(iii).
Preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:213, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:213 to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:213, but excluding the poly(A) tail at the 3xe2x80x2 end of SEQ ID NO:213. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 191 to nucleotide 499, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 191 to nucleotide 499, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 191 to nucleotide 499. Also preferably the polynucleotide isolated according to the above process comprises a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the cDNA sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 499, and extending contiguously from a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 5xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 499, to a nucleotide sequence corresponding to the 3xe2x80x2 end of said sequence of SEQ ID NO:213 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 499.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising a protein, wherein said protein comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214;
(b) a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214, the fragment comprising eight contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:214; and
(c) the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone ys10xe2x80x941 deposited under accession number ATCC 98958;
the protein being substantially free from other mammalian proteins. Preferably such protein comprises the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214. In further preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214 having biological activity, the fragment preferably comprising eight (more preferably twenty, most preferably thirty) contiguous amino acids of SEQ ID NO:214, or a protein comprising a fragment of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:214 having biological activity, the fragment comprising the amino acid sequence from amino acid 46 to amino acid 55 of SEQ ID NO:214.
In certain preferred embodiments, the polynucleotide is operably linked to an expression control sequence. The invention also provides a host cell, including bacterial, yeast, insect and mammalian cells, transformed with such polynucleotide compositions. Also provided by the present invention are organisms that have enhanced, reduced, or modified expression of the gene(s) corresponding to the polynucleotide sequences disclosed herein.
Processes are also provided for producing a protein, which comprise:
(a) growing a culture of the host cell transformed with such polynucleotide compositions in a suitable culture medium; and
(b) purifying the protein from the culture.
The protein produced according to such methods is also provided by the present invention.
Protein compositions of the present invention may further comprise a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Compositions comprising an antibody which specifically reacts with such protein are also provided by the present invention.
Methods are also provided for preventing, treating or ameliorating a medical condition which comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a protein of the present invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.